disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jock
Jock is a Scottish terrier who appears in Lady and the Tramp and its sequel. Personality Although sweet and loyal, Jock can be the most aggressive dog in Lady's circle of friends, in spite of being the smallest. Nevertheless, he values his loved ones and makes an effort to make such a fact clear, on a consistent basis. He treats Lady as his own relative, watching her grow alongside Trusty and continuously congratulates the spaniel on her many accomplishments, such as the day she received her first collar. He also takes it upon himself to mentor the young pooch, teaching her the ways of welcoming a new baby into the household, and telling her stories of Trusty's past and such. He is notably the best fried of his neighbor, Trusty who, like Lady, he treats like a relative, along the lines of a brother. The two get along fine, but with Trusty's bumbling ways and Jock's occasional aggression, they sometimes clash, though they never let it tamper their friendship for long, if at all. As seen in the film, some of Jock's dislikes includes the exposure of his prized bones, Trusty's clumsiness and "mongrels" like the Tramp. In spite of his size, Jock is a fearless protect, and will go to great lengths to protect the ones he care about. Three instances of this can be seen, where he threatens to attack Tramp, a dog twice his size, if he continues to "harass" Lady, and lastly when he risks his life to stop the dogcatcher's wagon from taking Tramp to the pound, as a way of repaying the mutt for mistreating him early on in the film; showing he's an honorable dog that isn't afraid to admit mistakes. Appearances ﻿''Lady and the Tramp Jock first appears while singing "Jock's Song" as he buries his bone in his secret spot. Jock is then encountered by Lady who presents her brand new collar complete with a license. They then go to visit a dreaming Trusty. As Trusty dreams, Jock confesses to Lady that unfortunately Trusty has lost his sense of smell. The next day Jock along with Trusty visits Lady as it is a perfect day until Lady tells them "bad news." She tells the duo that Darling has not been treating her the same along with Jim Dear. Jock and Trusty quickly realizes what's going on and as Jock puts it, "Darling is expecting a wee bairn." They start to describe what a baby is until Tramp arrives. Tramp shoves Jock out of the way to speak to Lady which upsets Jock. Jock barks at him to keep away from Lady. Jock later reappears near the end of the film after Lady and Tramp got to know each other. At this point, Lady can't stand him, and when Tramp returns after being separated by the dogcatcher, Jock is prepared to attack when ready although Lady claims it's alright. After Tramp redeems himself by killing the attacking rat, Jock along with Trusty has seen that Tramp is not all that bad of a dog. Jock felt extremely stupid and ashamed for misjudging Tramp badly. Jock and Trusty rush to the dogcatcher's vehicle and attempt to stop it. Although they do, Trusty is apparently killed by the crash. Jock attempts to help but it seems there is no use. Jock then howls and mourns for his seemingly departed friend. That Christmas, Jock joins Lady along with her husband Tramp and four puppies. Despite Scamp, Lady's only son, tearing up his plaid sweater, he remains calm and congratulates Lady and Tramp on their kids, also noting Tramp's collar. As for Trusty, it seems it was only a broken leg and attends the Christmas celebration as well. One Hundred and One Dalmatians Jock makes a cameo appearance in the classic film. He is among the first of the dogs to pick up the Great Dane's barks during "The Twilight Bark" sequence. He then sends the message up a drain pipe, which is heard by an Afghan Hound. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Jock makes another cameo in the spin-off TV series in the pilot episode, "Home is Where the Bark Is". When Lucky asks Jock for a ride in his human's boat, after they miss the ferry, he at first turns them down before realizing that they're the puppies that Pongo and Perdita sent out a barking chain message about. He is then all too happy to use to boat to help the pups cross the water (his human is asleep during this sequence). Later, as the pups race Cruella back to the Dearly Farm, Rolly frets that there is no way they can outrun Cruella's car. Jock then tells the pups to get going as he sends out another barking message to the farm animals so they can set up traps to delay Cruella. In the series, he is shown to wear a red sweater. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the film's sequel, Jock appears as the first of the dogs auditioning for the heroic bark contest with Thunderbolt. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Jock reappears in the sequel alongside Trusty as they watch happily while Lady, Tramp and their family pass through during a stroll. They later appear after Scamp ran off and the news is brought to their attention by Annette, Collette and Danielle. Jock joins Lady, Trusty and Tramp as they search for Scamp. Jock and Trusty continue to search and are eventually reunited with Scamp and join the family as they welcome Angel to the family. Cameos Jock makes a handful of cameos in ''House of Mouse. Jock's most notable appearance is where he joins an all-dog band singing "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof." Later, he is seen amongst them as they chase away Pete. Jock makes a brief cameo in the film Oliver & Company along with Trusty and Peg during Dodger's musical number "Why Should I Worry." Jock also makes a shadow cameo in The Lion King, top right, when the hyenas look down on Simba, after Scar says that the hyenas think that he is the king. Jock also makes a few cameos in Phineas and Ferb. His most notable appearances are in "Got Game?", "Interview with a Platypus", and" Tip of the Day". Gallery Trivia *The word "Jock" is a definition of a male athlete. *Jock's appearance is similar to Solo from the 1980 animated film Scruffy. *Jock seems to have a personal hatred for mongrels and strays such as Tramp, before he became a member of the family. *In Lady and the Tramp, Jock was played by the late actor Bill Thompson, who also voiced Mr. Smee, the secondary antagonist of Peter Pan. *In Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Jock was played by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced Tramp and the Dogcatcher. Category:Dogs Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon